


500 Days of Adam

by robinscherbatskys



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: 500 Days of Summer - Freeform, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinscherbatskys/pseuds/robinscherbatskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Adam/Blake story. Inspired by the film 500 Days of Summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodnight Goodnight

**Day 1**

The lights at the old pub began to blind him harder than before as Blake downed all the vodka in one go. Luke kept going on about some chick across the room that seemed to be giving him the bedroom eyes all night but he stopped listening to his chatty friend a long time ago and honestly, he was too tired to even feel guilty about it at this point. Blake never knew what to do on a night out besides getting wasted. He wasn’t the dancing type who’d grind against random people to Beyonce’s latest hit. Neither was he was not the greatest flirt and deep down he knew he’d screwed up potential relationships more often than not all because he couldn’t get his first impressions right. That was more of Luke’s forte anyways.

He came back to his senses when his brain recognized the familiar bars of the song. He realized somebody was up on stage singing Sex and Candy, one of his favorite songs from back in the day. He gave up trying to spin the ratty old stool around and turned his whole body posture instead, instantly losing his breath when his eyes settled upon the gorgeous angel of a man on stage. Damn.

The dark haired singer had his eyes closed as he crooned along to the devilish tune, the lyrics slipping from his unique yet undeniably talented vocal chords. Blake scanned him from top to bottom, getting attracted to everything from his dark, fluffy hair, his perfect jaw line with just the right amount of stubble and the intricate tattoos peeking out from the rolled up sleeves of his white shirt. This guy looked like the definition of perfect. Blake didn’t even want to blink, afraid that he’d miss out on a split second of the show. The pub was kind of an empty house that night, he didn't need to look around to tell because the singer’s eyes finally opened and settled right on Blake’s, as if by some kind of magnetic effect. The lights saturated them beautifully, painting the two spheres piercing hazel like a movie star’s. Strangely enough, Blake felt like he was in a movie when the man smirked at him and continued to belt out the last stanza, swaying effortlessly to the rhythm. Blake almost felt like he was serenading him.

Almost.

**Day 8**

Blake was back at the very same pub without Luke (he loved his friend but god, the guy could be a loudmouth at times and he needed to keep his head clear) by the end of the week, hoping to see the mysterious stranger from Saturday night again. Probably wishful thinking but damn it, he was a mess. He could barely think of anything else at work, the image of the man looking directly into his eyes taking over his mind like a fucking migraine. Okay well, a migraine was probably an awful simile. He was kind of enjoying it, he hasn’t wanted someone this bad since forever and the experience gave him a previously unearthed flow of constant energy. He knew he was really going to have to pull some strings if he even wanted to come close to having a shot with this guy.

What he didn’t expect is to be approached by Mr. sex-god himself instead of the other way around. “Hey there” the handsome man said, propping himself on the empty seat next to him.

“Oh uh… hey” Blake stuttered, caught off guard. Damn it. Damn it. He was supposed to be confident and chill and he’s already blowing it.

“I remember seeing you here with your friend a few nights ago, not sure if you remember me though. I was on stage doing the whole...” Adam went on to imitate his little dance moves to ring a bell. Not that Blake actually needed it.

“Oh of course I do, you gave quite the performance” Blake smiled, trying not to let his butterflies show. Why was pretty boy talking to him? He most certainly wasn't hitting on him right? Blake rarely got hit on. When it did happen, it was usually a homicidal looking creep. That was just his luck. But maybe the universe decided to be nice to him for a change. Should he dare fall for it.

“Yeah I could tell from your face” Adam said watching him through his lashes, not missing the sharp intake of breath Blake failed to hide. “Can I get you a drink Blake?” he asked, subtly cocking his head to the side and... holy crap, who could resist that face? Blake looked like a kid at the candy store on his birthday. He tore his eyes away from Adam’s for a second to collect himself before looking back up.

 “I'd kill for a glass of beer”

**Day 20**

Blake couldn’t believe how life screwed around with him, throwing a hot guy right at his face when he had just begun to believe that he was destined to be alone forever. He also didn't want to get ahead of himself, for all he knows Adam might've just mistaken him for a record deal producer or something. They didn't get too drunk that night at the bar and nothing even really happened besides a casual exchange of numbers after a 20 minute conversation.

“So nothing? No make out in the back of the alley? No getting it on back at his apartment?” Luke asked, eyes lit up with excitement for his long time buddy.

Blake closed his eyes in annoyance. “No Luke. I told you. Nothing happened” he whispered, looking over his shoulder to make sure the boss hadn’t noticed them chatting on the job. “We exchanged numbers. That’s it. Now let me get back to work. PLEASE.”

“Hold up. So did you call him back?”

Blake paused his rapid typing and looked up from the computer screen. “…… No?”

Luke grimaced and shook his head. “Blake, you are a fucking moron”

“What?! He hasn’t called me yet either!”

“Blake. He made the first move, now it’s your turn. Call him you pickle-head!”

Shit. He had a point. Blake stared at his phone lying right there on his desk, tempting him to pick up and dial Adam’s number. On second thought, maybe he should just wait for him to call back instead. Adam did seem like the guy who liked taking the lead after all. Luke leaned forward. “What are you waiting for? Call him, I’ll help you!”

Blake panicked. “What? Right now?!”

“Yes! Do it before he meets someone hotter!”

After another minute or two of persistence, Blake found himself listening to the ringing tone on the other end of the line, waiting in anticipation to see how he’s going to screw up.  Although, he should probably hold on to some level of hope with his Casanova of a friend seated right next to him with his full attention devoted to the call which was on speaker phone for the comfort of their ears. Finally, the ringing stopped with a click.

“Hello! Adam here.”

Blake opened his mouth and froze. Even this guy’s voice was enough to leave him paralyzed, god damn it. He was forced to break out of it thanks to Luke giving him a hard punch right on his arm. “Say hello!” Luke mouthed.

“Hey Adam, it’s Blake... Blake Shelton from the bar”

“Blake Shelton from the bar! I’ve been waiting for your call” Adam said in a way that Blake could legitimately feel the smile on his face. He was actually waiting? For him? Wow. “So what’s up?” Adam continued.

Uh oh. Blake could feel the heat rising and he looked to his friend for help, only to see he was scribbling something on his notepad. Luke held it up in an instant –

_SMALL TALK! Say something interesting!_

Interesting. Interesting. What’s interesting? Blake’s mind was going blank. He wanted to punch himself for losing his ability to socialize whenever it really counted. “Um, so how ah, erm. The weather is being like pretty darn lame lately huh?”

Luke narrowed his eyes doubtfully but gave him a hesitant nod. Not the best start, but no serious damage done yet. Adam seemed to mirror the feeling. “The weather? Ah well, I grew up in L.A. so I’m kind of used it I guess. We could use some showers though, ain’t gonna h-”

“Would you like to go out sometime?!” Blake blurted out, cutting him off.

Luke dropped the notepad, slapping his forehead with both his hands. Fuck. Blake fucked up didn’t he? He always said too much or too less and right now, Adam was probably grossed out by his random, out-of-the-blue question. He mentally prepared himself for the dead tone to drag him to hell once Adam hung up on him.

“Haha, sure. I’m busy until the 4th so… is the 5th alright?”

Luke opened his eyes, whipping his face towards Blake in shock. Blake's open-mouthed-furrowed-brows expression didn’t look any different from his as he tried to process what he just heard and come up with a reply that didn’t sound embarrassingly over-enthusiastic. “Great. Um, let me know the details later”

“Awesome. I’ll get back to you”. There was a pause. “See ya soon.”

Luke looked at his friend in disbelief as he ended the call. "Blake... how the fuck even?"

"I-I don't know. That was horrible, nobody would say yes to being asked out like that."

"This Adam guy, damn. He must be really, really into you."

Blake chuckled at the revelation, still not completely believing it. His mind instinctively searched for a loophole but failed.

Holy Christ. This was really happening.

He was going out on a fucking date with Adam. 


	2. Sangria

**Day 29**

It was their first date. Or rather their first official date to be more precise. Blake fumbled with his cuff sleeves, alternating stares between the empty seat on the opposite side of the candle lit (yeah, yeah - very cliché but after that ridiculous date-posal, he made it a point to play safe as far as possible) table and the doorway to the restaurant. He slowly began to feel like Steve Buscemi in that Ghost World movie he saw the other night. He started wondering if he was really being duped by Adam and whether he’d have to end up leaving the place getting pitiful stares from the staff.

All of a sudden, a bouquet of roses swallowed his line of sight. He followed the hand that held them to be met with a very delicious image of Adam all polished and suited up, giving him a look like he was having sex with his eyes. “Sorry I’m late, got held up by the traffic” he said, softly nudging the flowers closer like an apology.

Oh sweet damn, who even does shit like this in real life? Blake couldn’t take it. He was falling for Adam so hard.

He nodded with a hushed “it’s alright” and took the roses, his fingertips lightly brushing Adam’s, shockwaves flowing through his veins in response. He had no idea how he was going to go about this date like a man.

They’d started off with casual conversation, a balanced give and take of words, no biggie. However by the time they were nearly done with their food, Blake grew silently alarmed, getting the feeling that Adam was getting bored. He played with the remaining bits of his salad and lost his initial tone of enthusiasm. Blake needed to get back in the game fast. Do or say something impressive before Adam prematurely ended their date. He saw a good opening once they walked together out of the restaurant, deciding to take an aimless, night time stroll through the streets. Blake watched his date looking adorably distracted by the neon lights of the cafes and hotels, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his trench coat.

“Adam?”

“Yep”

“You have really… nice eyes”. Blake’s neutral expression concealed his instant regret. That sounded way better in his head. Nice eyes? Smooth.

Adam however, looked amused. “Are they? What’s nice about them?” he asked curiously.

“They’re a re-really interesting shade of color. I know everyone makes a big deal out of blue eyes but I’ve always thought greenish-brownish ones look way more intoxicating”

“Are you saying I intoxicate you?” Adam asked casually.

Blake let out a nervous laugh. Oh boy, he just laid it on the line. “Well I am attracted to you Adam. I think it’s clear as daylight at this point”. He didn’t see a point in beating about anymore, might as well be candid about his infatuation with fingers crossed.

He was relieved to see Adam smile and bend his head shyly. He must be doing something right.

“I think you’re pretty cool yourself Chuck Norris.”

**Day 41**

“I had an awesome night… again” Adam smiled, leaning against his door after their third date together. “I’m still waiting for the night when you’d actually try dancing with me” he teased, making a reference to how Blake refused to get out of his seat leaving Adam to groove all by himself on the floor.

Blake laughed. “Not happening Adam, it just ain’t for me”

“Hmmm, we’ll see” he said inattentively. “I just realized. You’ve got a lot of… you’ve got a lot of silvery patches on your hair old man”

Blake ran a hand through his head. “Well, I kind of like it”

“I like it too” Adam said, biting his lip. Blake didn’t know if it was something Adam did subconsciously or on purpose because it made his head spin, almost like Adam was tempting him to claim that beautiful mouth. “And I also like that you don’t cut it too short”

Blake was melting over Adam’s mildly petulant voice, mocking him and complimenting him alternatively. He stepped closer, bending to his level so that he wasn’t towering over him as usual. “And why is that?”

“So I can do this”

Adam grabbed the back of Blake’s thick hair, pulling him in to taste his lips.

Blake’s hands wrapped around the other man’s slender hips like that’s where they were meant to be his whole life. Adam moaned as he felt a pair of hands squeeze his sensitive sides. Blake could tell the smaller man was quickly turning into a puddle as he held onto his large shoulders with a death grip.

Like Adam would just fall to the ground breathless if Blake let him go.

Needless to say the feeling was mutual.

**Day 52**

“I’m not kidding Luke, I’m starting to think he could be the one”

“You’ve known the guy for what… lesser than 2 months now? Please stop getting ahead of yourself man. It’s making me cringe.”

Of course Blake wasn’t feeling too happy about Luke interrupting him while simultaneously scanning the grocery store trying to spot the frozen food aisle, but he couldn’t control himself. He’d been feeling like a lunatic and couldn’t shut up about Adam, much to his friend’s annoyance.

Luke continued. “I know you’ve been goin’ out on dates and all but it’s not even a firmly established relationship yet so…”

“Firmly established relationship?” Blake asked, enunciating the words like they were some kind of foreign language. “Pal, I know I’m ain’t one to jump to conclusions but I should be able to feel something alright?”

Luke opened his mouth to say something but instead exhaled and turned his attention back to the shelves. Blake didn’t really seem to notice.

“For one, he’s charming as hell Luke. You should hear the guy sing, he sounds like-”

“Do you see the frozen fries anywhere?”

“He sounds like an angel. And he’s so witty and confident, his energy - it’s almost contagious. He’s just-just…”

“Okay, frozen peas should do. Let’s go”. Luke grabbed the cold pack and paced rapidly towards the counter, subtly rolling his eyes as Blake caught up with him anyways.  “I mean, I really feel like this is going somewhere good. I can’t stop thinkin about him.”

Luke stopped, grabbing his giant companion by the shoulder. “Blake. I gotta stop you there man. Slow the fuck down.”

“I’m not g- I’m not going fast, I just need to get it off my chest. I haven’t been into someone like this… in a really long time. It’s just exhilarating.”

Luke sighed. He gave his buddy a lot of shit but at the end of the day, he understood what Blake meant. He really missed out on this kind of experience for a long time and he didn’t want to be the one to rain on his parade. “I know. I know. Just please, take it at a pace where you’re both on the same page. That’s all I’m saying.”

**Day 60**

“Favorite song by The Beatles! Go!” Adam said, playfully falling on the couch leaning his chin on Blake’s shoulder. Blake’s eyebrows frowned at the other man’s young, excited face. “Um. I don’t really listen to them Adam”.

Adam blinked, moving away slowly. “You don’t like The Beatles?”

Blake knew it was an unpopular opinion but Adam’s face made him feel like he shot a puppy. “I’m not too familiar is what I’m saying, I don’t dislike them per se.”

Adam comically shrugged, blowing out a long breath. “Damn Shelton. I think we’re going to have to break up, I can’t date someone who doesn’t listen to The Beatles.”

Blake’s heart fluttered. “Oh… so we’re dating?”

Dating. Gosh, it sounded so weird to say that out loud. Especially when Blake was talking about his own love life for a change.

Adam put on a displeased tone of voice, locking his arm around Blake’s. “Of course dumbass, wasn’t it obvious? Or do I gotta spell out everything for your 2nd grader ass.”

Hah. In your face Luke. Blake smiled to himself.

“Well it’s nice to just hear it out loud from you, not gonna lie”

 “Okay. I, Adam Levine swear under my own damn roof that I am officially dating you Blake Shelton. Satisfied boyfriend?”

Blake clutched his chest like his heart stopped. “Very” he squeaked, playing along. After a few seconds of dead silence, Adam burst out laughing as the taller man wrapped his arm around his waist, manhandling him onto his lap to pepper his neck with kisses.


End file.
